1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector and a device equipped with the connector, and more particularly to a connector in which a direction of running a cable from the connector is substantially at right angles with respect to a fitting/removing direction of the connector, and a device equipped with the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a connector comprised of a plug, an end bell, and an assembly nut (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-267006 (paragraphs [0024] and [0027] and FIG. 8).
The plug is comprised of contacts, an insulator and a barrel. The contacts are male contacts. The insulator has a generally cylindrical shape, and holds the contacts. The barrel has a substantially hollow cylindrical shape, and covers the insulator. The barrel has radially-protruding four keys formed thereon at circumferentially equally-spaced intervals.
One end of the end bell is fitted to one end of the plug, and the other end of the end bell guides cables connected to the respective contacts in a direction at right angles to a fitting/removing direction of the plug. The end bell has four key grooves formed in an inner peripheral surface of the one end thereof at circumferentially equally-spaced intervals. The key grooves receive the four keys of the barrel. This makes it possible to select the orientation of the other end of the end bell from four directions.
The assembly nut has a hollow cylindrical shape, and connects between the plug and the end bell such that the plug can be removed from the end bell.
In the above-described connector, the orientation of the other end of the end bell, that is, the direction of running the cables from the connector can be changed in units of 90°.
However, it has been desired for industrial uses that the direction of running the cable can be changed in units of angles smaller than 90°.